Naruto Hacker
by UMMX
Summary: Naruto get suck into The WOrld and gets to has some fun... MA/Sexual/Smuty and not for children. 18 Years of age. I got this idea off Challenge Profile...
1. Chapter 1

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

This statement was heard, quite literally, from A to Z throughout the graduating classes. Everyone had to do the requisite hand seal (ram), say the requisite statement, and make the requisite replications (3 at the least). Now, this may seem ridiculous, but if you want to be a ninja, which the kids do, then you had to do it to graduate. So far, among the students wanting to graduate, all of them succeeded at making the replications….

"YOU FAIL!"

Oops, spoke too soon. Apparently, a student with spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a kill-me orange jumpsuit made a really pathetic attempt at the Bunshin no Jutsu (one half-dead clone from chakra overload) and failed his tests. Said student was really hoping to be a ninja, but after failing twice before, it was starting to look rather pathetic. Still, he never gave up, even at a time like this.

The one that failed him, Umino Iruka, had a scar on his face that went from below his left eye, across the bridge of his nose, all the way to below his right eye. He also had a tanned complexion and brown hair and eyes. He wore a blue shirt and gray-black pants under a green military flak meant for ninja of the rank of Chūnin while, on his forehead, was the headband of a ninja from Konohagakure no Sato.

Now, even though he failed an aspiring ninja, it didn't mean he had anything against the boy; quite the contrary. If anything, Iruka thought of him as a little brother, even though they weren't related by blood. Both were orphans from the Kyūbi attack some 12½ years ago, Iruka's parents dying while fighting the Yōkō, while Naruto, the blond youth born the day of the attack, had no knowledge of who his parents were, what caused his birthmark of three whiskers on each cheek of his face, and why most everyone hated him for just being alive. Now, the younger generation wouldn't know about it, but Naruto housed one of the terrors of the known world: the very beast that terrorized the village that October 10th and caused the death of the Fourth Hokage.

"Iruka-sensei," said a silver-haired Chūnin that wore what Iruka wore, minus the headband, named Tōji Mizuki, "he was off, but his moves weren't bad, and he did manage to replicate. This is his third try, so I suppose we could cut him a break," at this, Naruto brightened his expression visibly to a great degree, "and pass him."

"Mizuki-sensei," said Iruka, "the other students successfully created three replications each. But Naruto could only create one. Just look at it; it's pitiful." As Iruka was saying this, Naruto was getting angry, not only at Iruka, for his harsh treatment of him, but at himself, for not getting the proper training to finally obtain Iruka's approval, as well. "I can't pass him."

Haruno Sakura was in a pickle emotionally. For starters, all she had hoped for was a boyfriend who would graduate with her and actually love her, but nobody met her precise standards 'Naruto didn't graduate, Uchiha Sasuke was more-than-likely gay, and every other boy was either perverted *cough*Kiba*cough* or not interested *cough*Chōji, Shikamaru, Shino*cough*'. Then there was her role as the head of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan club. In all reality, she never liked gay people, but she didn't have a choice. The fact that she met the requirements for Club President 'low back-length hair, lives closest to the Uchiha Compound, and was a natural bookworm', even though she never heard of this fan club when she met the requirements since she was 2, did nothing to sway her to the Uchiha.

If anything, she had said that the Uchiha liked a certain type of woman, but went and became a different type of woman 'What she said was "deprived body, tiny chest, no skill as a kunoichi, little to no boy sense, and all make-up and glamor". What she did: well-fed body, 36C-cup rack hidden under a genjutsu, top-rank kunoichi 'trained in the Forest of Death', understood boys and their brainwaves 'thanks to her male cousins living with her family', and a minimal amount of make-up and glamor 'unless it's one of the month-long beauty contests that, as club president, she is forced to participate in, 'I hate those thing'. In short, unless something weird happens, she was living incognito as the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club president.

In truth, she had feelings for Uzumaki Naruto, as it was he who saved her from a group of Root ANBU. Somehow, Root ANBU thought she had a bloodline limit from a long-forgotten clan, and wanted to claim her for Shimura Danzō. So, long story short, both ran from their respective chasers, just an normal day of running form the mob as Naruto ran into Sakura, trying tp escaped the mob together as Root ANBU surrounded them, Naruto killed the two-score Root ANBU and Sakura was in love ever since.

Now, knowing Naruto wasn't well liked, Sakura checked with her parents about their opinion of Naruto for understanding if they hated him or not. Their response was "Sakura, we don't have anything against Naruto-san, as he didn't do anything to receive that hate. Now, there is a strange thing about him, but so few people are allowed to speak about it, due to the hate people have for him because of it, which is not becoming of a love struck girl like you. Don't worry, Sakura, he is a person we encourage you to have feelings for." These events happened on Naruto's 7th birthday.

Well, the years had made things difficult, as Naruto was forced away from her area by the damnable civilian council going behind the Sandaime Hokage's back by putting a restraining order on Naruto that prevented him from being within a 3-city block radius of the Haruno Clan Compound.

…Yeah. Life was just sad for a love struck girl who wore a red Chinese-style battle dress along with knee-length black pants and a red ribbon – err, excuse me, a hitai-ate3 where a ribbon would go – that loved a boy most of the village hated for just being alive.

It therefore came as a shock when she saw Mizuki, one of the numerous Naruto haters, go over to the swing he was on and leave with him to go over to his apartment outside the area of no clearance by the restraining order that was issued by the stupid civilian council.

Uchiha Usagi had one of those annoying days at the academy. Ever since she had a break from being sickly, she had to adopt the persona of her twin brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who was expected to have his hair in the shape of a duck's ass, a blue shirt, white pants, a pair of belted arm sleeves, white pants, blue ninja sandals, a Konoha hitai-ate over his forehead, and a penis that was "worthy" of the Uchiha Clan… except that it would never come to pass. There was nothing to split the two of them apart, as they were clones of each other (in a way), unless it counted that one had to stay in the house to prevent others from getting her germs never kissed her anywhere, or had family that kissed her anywhere, whatever the case.

A: Kisses her and you die other Uchiha where not save, but what every disease she got if you got it it was ten times worst then her version.

b) not carry a bit of her genetics her parents and brother were immune because of this rule, thats right only her family was immune

C: Naruto was also save form the disease how and why you might be wondering heres the story on that.

"Otou-san, who is it that's going to play with me today? You promised to have someone play with me, and you said that he was from outside the clan as well. Who is it, Otou-san, who is it?"

Uchiha Fugaku, who wore the appropriately green Jōnin flak, a sea green jacket underneath, sea green pants, an orange undershirt, his hitai-ate and blue ninja sandals, looked at his daughter Usagi, who was six years old at the time, and smiled. He had finally allowed the container of the Kyūbi no Yōkō to come into the clan compound to play with his daughter, after doing much backstabbing on the clan council, and set things to be perfectly acceptable for her playing with him. He only regretted that her illnesses might kill him if he didn't kiss her somewhere, as he had no idea how good his healing rate was, but that didn't matter. He wanted to make sure that his daughter's first play date went perfectly. Well, to that end, he made sure that nobody would hurt Naruto under penalty of Ultimate law, even going as far as asking his eldest son Itachi to make sure that nobody would hurt him, seeing that it was next to impossible to get the two of them to agree on when and where to be nice to each other.

"Itachi, get over here, right now!"

Uh, yeah, not the smartest thing to say to get someone's attention, especially one of the ANBU of Konoha, but this was a normal interaction that was getting started now. As you can probably tell, Fugaku can't really communicate with Itachi well, even if he wasn't trying to be rude in the first place. At that moment, as if by magic, there was a kunai pressed up to his throat and a familiar chakra signature at his back.

"You wanted me, father? I'm rather busy at the moment, so don't trifle me with small matters now… unless you would like to die." As he said that, Itachi, wearing a fishnet shirt, a purple shirt over the fishnet shirt, blue shinobi pants, blue ninja sandals, and the Konoha hitai-ate, was blazing his Sharingan, but Fugaku noticed that something was off about it…

"Itachi, what happened to your Sharingan? I mean, how long was it in the Mangekyō state?"

"I'm glad that you noticed without having to resort to look into my eyes. I had this for two weeks, now, after I was forced to kill my best friend in the ANBU squad. As it was, I had no other choice but to kill him, as he was shot with a poisoned Rasenbyô that was aimed for me. He even asked me to kill him, when he had a family to go home to, and a happy one at that!" Itachi explained that one without much trouble, except when he had to mention that he killed his best friend to get his Mangekyō Sharingan, which was a painful subject for him.

"L-look, son, I understand that you had, and still have, a hard time with losing a friend at a time like this. I didn't intend to bring up bad memories at this time, however, but bring up a new subject of interest for you."

Itachi let go of his dad, backed up a bit, and looked at him as if he had somehow grown a second head or some other ridiculous thing. Uchiha Fugaku giving him a chance to recuperate was something unheard of in situations that had turned out like this… but still, it would be a perfect thing to consider right now.

"*Sigh* Alright, Otou-san, what is it this time! I hope that you don't have anything stupid in mind for me."

Fugaku looked at Itachi with a look that fathers were known to give their children when they were going to give them something wonderful… in exchange for doing something for the father. That look was going to give Itachi some hidden trouble today and he definitely knew it.

"Why, Itachi, I have a way of getting you to have a nice vacation from work! All I need you to do is watch over Usagi's play date with Naruto that I finally managed to work into getting allowed by the clan elders, and I know how much you hate them, as I do too."

Itachi finally found a way to see that his father was telling the truth on the matter. And, so, he accepted it for now...

."Why, Usa-hime, it's a boy that has a very powerful entity sealed inside him. As to the identity of the prisoner, that is not a subject that I am willing to breach, due to Sandaime-sama decreeing that anyone that mentions it is to be punished by death. If I was to mention who it was, you wouldn't have an Otou-san, would you? Well, anyway, the boy isn't well liked by the village, but he has my seal of approval for this visit of his, and he really is a nice boy. His name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto you will be minds...

At the mention of Naruto's name, Usagi was all giddy inside, as she had heard all sorts of wonderful things about him from her onii-chan Itachi. It was a joyous moment for her to know what he was like in so many ways. She was anticipating so many fun things to occur; well, that included the very thing girls her age loved doing: playing "House" with lots of dolls, including one Itachi made of Naruto.

She had to wait a bit before Naruto got there, so she got into some clothes for playing in the compound, including a nice cerulean short skirt and a pair of gray ninja sandals that would prevent her legs from getting cuts in them As she went to get ready for the play date, she noticed that Sasuke, wearing a black shirt, white pants, and gray ninja sandals, was trying to beat Itachi's kunai target practice score of 90 bull's eyes and 10 that were next to the bull's eye, only to miss by having 15 bull's eyes, 3 that were next to the bull's eye, 12 next to that one, 20 next to that, 10 next to that, and the rest were all over the place (as long as they were off the mark). Noticing that Naruto had not yet arrived, she put on her crimson camisole and grabbed the necessary amount of kunai then rushed out to try her score for the first time.

When she got there, she said, "...huff... huff...Sasu-kun...will... you ….let ..me have a turn at this? I promise that it will only be this once today, so please let me try!"

Sasuke looked at his sister, saw the kunai in her momentary possession, and then said, "sigh Alright, Usa-chan, you may have a turn. Did you ever try this before?"

Usagi looked in a surprised manner at Sasuke, and said to him, while waving her arms around in a frantic manner, "N-no, Sasuke! I have no experience in this field whatsoever, even if I wanted to! Besides, do you really think that a bedridden girl like I normally am would even have the time to be a ninja in the first place, BAKA!" Sasuke, who was shocked at the fact that he forgot that she was not able to train as a ninja, thought back to his time in the ninja academy up until that day. He then made a decision that would impact the Five Greater Shinobi Nations in the near future: he decided to train his sister in what he knew of the way of the ninja.

So, with that in mind, he began, while keeping in mind that Naruto had to arrive sometime for his sister's play date with him, and that she needed time to recuperate from her illnesses. There was one thing, however, that truly infuriated him to no end:

Naruto stole his baby sister's first kiss. Of course, before he could beat up Naruto for it, he witnessed the one thing that he never thought would happen from the one guy that he believed was unable to know what it meant to be sorry: Naruto apologized for kissing Usagi in the first place like that, especially since he was never told how he was supposed to gain immunity to Usagi's ailments, and that he never intended to kiss her square on the lips. When he was apologizing, though, he called her Usa-chan, which was going to make sure he got reprimanded by Sasuke, except that Usagi said, "Um, actually, you can call me Usagi if I can call you Naruto."

Immune Flashback over

From there, they had a fun series of play dates, until the day that Naruto was given a restraining order on the Haruno residence. The day was when she had just turned 7, and she had asked Fugaku about the details, only to learn that the only Uchiha youth allowed to see him, due to the fact that he was in the academy, was her twin brother Sasuke. It broke her heart to learn about the restraining order on her best friend, but there was one way that she could manage to see him more often, though she needed to get better to do it: she needed to attend the ninja academy to make sure that she knew how he was doing.

Well, there was one day when she managed to get better for the whole day, as the doctor noticed. The only catch to this perfect day? Sasuke got a serious case of the flu. Usagi decided that she had to take her brother's place in the academy for the day, so she went and pulled it off, but not without a hitch.

Chapter Zero End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Zero Part 2

FlashBack Usagi Raise

"Oi, Uchiha. What the hell do you think you're doing, messing with the restrooms and such?"

For those of you wondering, Inuzuka Kiba, wearing a gray T-shirt, gray shorts, blue ninja sandals and red fang-like markings on his cheeks, was seeing that Usagi was going to use the girls' restroom, and he thought that she was her brother Sasuke. Now, there was no way of telling the two apart, so of course there would be no way anyone would know that Usagi took Sasuke's place for the day… even though Akamaru, the puppy of the Inuzuka clan, was with Kiba that day, the dog familiar of the Inuzuka clan assigned to him couldn't smell out the difference, due to female pheromones not being released yet at her age. What Kiba thought of the matter was that "Sasuke" was being gay, and that "he" needed to be straightened out, for a whole array of the entire structure of the human anatomy of males.

Now, Usagi was a good actress, due to thinking of the situation in advance and plotting out the possible situations that she would face in the long run. As she had thought of this situation in advance, she had said, in as masculine a tone of voice as possible, "Oh, actually, I was given a dare from my sickly little sister to use the girls' restroom for today. Now, as to why you never heard of her, it's because of the fact that she is bedridden for possibly the rest of her life, and the Uchiha clan doesn't pay any attention to her that much for it, unless it's my family, or when she has some way of going out of the house for a short amount of time, and the latter is hard to come by in the first place.

Those of the Uchiha clan fail to get immune to her except for those that actually care about her, and that's apart from my family and I, and that's by giving her a kiss somewhere… though preferably somewhere appropriate. There was one person that was a good friend of hers named Uzumaki Naruto, but since the Haruno incident, he couldn't come anywhere near the Haruno clan compound for fear of the civilian council at this point and time… and the Uchiha clan compound was within the radius by one Uchiha clan compound-sized city block in between the two compounds."

Kiba was silenced by the speech given by Usagi for two minutes, and then he shook his head, before saying, "I fail to see the point of following a dare that your imaginary sibling gave you. Use the boys' room for the rest of the academy days, idiot, and don't get any weird ideas about it." After he said this, he thought to himself, "DAMN, there was no way of knowing that Sasuke-san was a pervert at this age in his life! Makes me want to beat him at his game… hey, wait a minute! He's trying to beat me at MY game, the Uchiha bastard! Well, I won't let him beat me at my game. After all, all the girls in the school are all for ME! I won't let some stupid Uchiha steal what's mine to begin with, even if he had no intention of it!"

Usagi was not exactly going to get used to using the boys' room for her business, especially when she got her period when she grew up to puberty, as there would be a lot of need to explain why there was blood in the bathroom… and I highly doubt that a girl going to use the boys' room in her teen years would sit well with a lot of people in their right minds.

Few min's later

Oi, dobe, get your butt here!"

Naruto was wondering what was going on to have Sasuke talk to him, but he obediently went over to the "boy", unaware that it was Usagi that was wishing to talk to him about the important matters of their friendship. When he got over there, he asked, "Yeah, teme, what do you want of me now?"

Usagi then said to Naruto, "Do you remember a girl named Uchiha Usagi?"

Naruto was starting to wonder what "Sasuke" was talking about, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Usagi? Of COURSE I remember her! Is she doing better than when I saw her last?"

Usagi looked at Naruto happily, but in one of Sasuke's ways, which was more appropriate for the situation. She then said to him, "Yes, she is. In fact, she was hoping to see you at the Hokage monument later today, if you don't mind."

"You really wanted me to know about a great chance to get reacquainted with her? YATTA! I'm going to wait for her there at 5:30, so please let her know, okay?" Naruto was obviously ecstatic about the fact that he could hang out with Usagi, one of his first childhood friends, and that he could be with her when she wasn't sick.

Usagi was obviously happy that she could arrange a play date on her own, so she said, "Okay, I'll let her know immediately when I get home, so just get ready to have fun with her."

"You got it, Sasuke-san, and tell her that I said, 'Thank you, Usagi!'" This statement caused Usagi to blush, without her knowing what about it would make her blush, and then she said, "You're welcome, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Uh, nothing, dobe, just let me be, okay?"

"Oh, okay, teme."

Flashback Usagi Raise End

Usagi could still remember the fact that it was a fun play date. It was even one of the best ones that she had in a long time with him. The perfect day, however, was going to have the worst ending.

Before Usagi could recall the events after the play date, she noticed, as she was walking out of the academy grounds, that Naruto was heading out with Mizuki over to his apartment building, which piqued her curiosity. She knew from experience that Mizuki absolutely loathed Naruto. How else would Naruto's tests be so poorly scored, other than someone sabotaging the tests on him, anyway? She also noticed that Mizuki gave her easy tests that could be completed by a toddler in the first place. She knew that something was amiss, so she decided to follow the two of them to the apartment, where she saw Naruto's life get changed by one conversation.

Naruto's Apartment

When Naruto and Mizuki arrived at Naruto's apartment, they immediately went to the balcony, unaware that Usagi was following them through her unique spying abilities. When they got to the balcony, they sat down on one of the corners of the balcony, facing away from each other, and then went on to talk about the subject at hand.

Mizuki said, "Iruka-sensei's tough, but he's not against you."

"Then why? Why only me?" asked a depressed Naruto.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but it's not going to happen if he goes easy on you." Even though he said that, with Naruto believing him, Usagi seethed with anger on the inside, as she murderously thought, "You… BASTARD! If you lie to Naruto again, you're DEAD! I know that you have nothing good in mind for him, so just get something good to happen in your head to clear you up!" Completely unaware of Usagi, Naruto sighed, with Mizuki finishing up with, "He's like you, you know. No parents; no family."

Naruto then said, "But… this time I really wanted to graduate."

As Mizuki heard this, he chuckled, and then said, "Then I guess I have to tell you." Both Naruto and Usagi were curious as to what he was saying, with Naruto getting the noticed expression of facing Mizuki, who said, "It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it."

Naruto thought, 'A secret?'

middle of the woods at 11:30 P.M.

Naruto thought back to the interesting test that he had to do to graduate as a make-up test. All he had to do was steal the Sacred Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office, take it to the hidden shack three miles into the forest just west of the Hokage tower, learn one technique from the scroll, and show it to Mizuki when he got there at midnight to grade Naruto on his performance. Of course, even an idiot would notice the fact that Mizuki was trying to control himself, and Naruto was not an idiot in all the regards that he made it look like. When Naruto finally made it to the conclusion that they hated him for something that he had no control over, he decided to play along with the villagers on their idiocies, even if he couldn't make a good set of Bunshin that was actually necessary for him to graduate. That was why he had to take this chance to finally graduate: Not only to prove that he didn't need to use the Bunshin no Jutsu to graduate, which was the reason he had at the time, but to finally be with the two people that mattered in his life apart from the Sandaime and the family that owned the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

So, with that in mind, he takes out a digital wristwatch to make sure that he would have enough time to learn a jutsu. The time he noticed was 11:30 P.M. on August 15th and that he had time to learn some jutsu's before Mizuki would grade him. Given the fact that he needed to learn something fast, he took a look at the scroll to realize that the first jutsu on the list was a version of the Bunshin, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

'SHIT SHIT SITUATIONS I GET MYSELF IN LET DO THIS!'

15 minutes later

Naruto took a look at his watch; it took 15 minutes to master a A-rank jutsu that was taxing on chakra for so many people. That was a good sign for him. So far, no bad effects were going on for him, which was a good thing for him.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Just then 1000 poof out of then air, "I AM THE GREATEST!" Just then of the clone kicks an other clone in the balls and dispel it, cause naruto to relive the clone last moments. "WAHT !" Naruto stops and think about that for an moment and tries it again and when the same happen again. He jumps for joy as he dispel half his clone and goes back to the scroll.

"Hmmm… I wonder what else I can learn." Scan though the Scroll 'Hello, here's something interesting that shouldn't be in a scroll of jutsu's. I wonder what the 'Galaxy Bracelet' is doing here. Just what is a GalaxyBracelet? That's something that I think would be interesting to see what it is exactly. Onto some else first...Let see KazeKiri.. Takes the wind and water in the air to make and piecing attack. Also can be made into ball of power or can be used as an poison attack Well, must train in the new jutsu! What does it… oh, here we go, tree walking and water walking. Well, tree walking is easy enough, as I'm next to a bunch of trees. Now where can I find a nice body of water? Ah, I got to focus if I am to learn how to walk on trees right now; I have no other choice on the matter, anyway.'

"ALL RIGHT CLONE PICK AN TREE AND START WORKING!" so, with the multitude of trees in the area, Naruto and his army of Clones start getting the tree walking exercise properly trained into his chakra control. Little did he know that Usagi was watching him get the exercise taken into account for the training that he was doing.

With Usagi

Usagi was looking at the object of her love intensely and with a great determination in her eyes… the determination to be with him for a long time and to make sure that they would be the strongest pair together in the entire history of this world of theirs. As she was looking on, she noticed that Naruto was lying on his back for an exercise requiring chakra in his feet. As she watched on, she noticed that there was something going on with the scroll when it came to when Naruto's chakra would flare up in his right wrist, though she had no idea why it would do that.

That was when she noticed that the scroll was giving a call of sorts to Naruto. As her curiosity got the better of her, she decided to investigate, but was not fast enough

Naruto was starting to go and learn more of the jutsu's that were available in the scroll when he finally got the call that the Dawn Bracelet was giving him. As he was finally getting ready to learn something that he thought was useful, he decided to see what the Dawn Bracelet was and what it could do.

"Huh… I better give it a check-up. This seems interesting to see what it actually is right now." With that, he placed chakra in his right hand, and put his hand on the seal for the Galaxy Bracelet. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that his right wrist had a unique bracelet on it. The bracelet was five oddly shaped triangles that were connected by a string of invisible chakra running around the wrist. As he was looking at it more, he was suddenly able to feel a pull on him from a time-space anomaly in the area.

"What the hell is going on here? I mean, why is this going on at a time like this, any-WAY?" With that, Naruto was pulled into a time-space vortex that was taking him to a different dimension entirely, one in which the world he was going to was not the real world… he was going to the world of Dot Hack.

Chapter Zero Part 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one Awakening

Dot Hack Net Sever

"Ow… what the hell? What happened to me?"

This was part of the thought process of one Uzumaki Naruto, who unwittingly got himself inside a video game that's multiplayer and connected to the whole world, without any clue as to how he did such a thing. Knowing that he wasn't completely an idiot the size of the Hokage Monument, he needed to make sure that nobody would make him regret putting on that bracelet in the first place. The place was a dark room with no sign of life anywhere…

"What is your username?"

Oops, spoke too soon. Well, on with the story. Shocked out of his wits ends, Naruto spins around and yells out, "WHO'S THERE?"

As if by a mysterious force that was related to Naruto's chakra, the bracelet on Naruto's wrist shined and gave the voice more than it's preprogrammed statements with it saying, "How rude! Can you at least turn your body around and fix your eyes forward?"

Naruto's bracelet decided to use that moment to shine with the necessary amount of chakra, so that the AI would get a chance to have a physical body that would make things a whole lot easier for Naruto, as a physical body is definitely needed at a time like this. When Naruto turned his body back to the position that he was in before, he decided that what he was witnessing was a weird sort of awakening to say the least. He was witnessing the creation of a woman that had the perfect combination of cream-colored and tan-colored skin, aquatic blue hair, golden eyes, had the height of 5'8", was wearing a Chinese battle dress, had a pair of High hill shoes that would make a traditional Chinese girl faint, and had the perfect hourglass figure that would make the majority of women back home jealous with a figure of 38-30-51 and a large 42F-cup rack to give her more of a boost in the sexiness department. All in all, a valuable asset to being a woman in such a place as this, though he didn't know that he was in a video game anyway.

Now, Naruto wasn't actually aware of this, but he ended up with a bit of a guardian that he couldn't get rid of like the Kyūbi no Yōkō that was in his stomach only there was a problem with this guardian: she wasn't supposed to even be seen, let alone exist in the real world. Naruto was still getting used to the fact that there was a hot woman in the "room" he was in when, all of a sudden, he remembered what he was asked by this woman. "Uh…" he started off with, while mentally, he was sweating bullets.

'Shit what is happening to me! WHERE AM I IS THIS WERID! I Don't know what going on' Naruto thinks to himself as he straightens himself out before losing it to darkness.

Naruto awaken in dark and cave with water everywhere he didn't understand what was going on as he start to walk. He hope there was a way out as he continue on, but he did notice that the wall has glowing pipers all different color he wonder what it meant but he didn't have time to he got too a big room with Cage in it.

He managed to get a closer look on what the woman looked like so that he could understand what he was seeing, and, wow! The woman was really a looker in so many ways, as she was able to put even his Oroike no Jutsu to shame with a figure of 45-36-45 and had a rack that was a 46F-Cup in size, which was ridiculous for at least a normal woman… unless that woman was a trained kunoichi that had to keep her figure at bay through advanced training that was enough to keep most women wanting to think that dieting was the answer to having a sexy body The kimono that she wore was a thing of absolute beauty that accentuated her curves, and her ass was shaped like an apple, and her fox tails… wait, hold on, FOX TAILS?

Naruto did a double take on what that person looked like, and then, putting two and two together, went wide-eyed and stuttered, "Y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-are th-th-th-the Kyūbi no Yōkō?" With that, he fainted… only to wake up two minutes after the fact.

Back out of his mind

"HEY! Are you awake yet?"

This gets Naruto out of his mindscape in a flash, as he didn't realize that something artificial would care if he was actually conscious of his surroundings and such. He then realizes that he needs a name to suit his new appearance in the worlds that he will be a part of.

"Oh, sorry, what can I do for you, Megami-sama? Oh, wait, that isn't your name at all. …Uh, what is your name?"

The AI blushed a considerable red hue at the comment, but regained her composure when asked for her name, because there would come a time when she would need a name to differentiate herself from the rest of the game. So, with uniqueness that was rare of an Artificial Intelligence, she said, "My name is Allegra. May I ask what your name is?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..." The woman smile as the two look at each... that was when the area start to flash and a group of metal men show up... Naruto growl as his arm glowed it seem the work had just started.

Five Months

Root Town Mac Anu

Naruto was having a headache the size of Russia thanks to this new issue that he had to deal with. First he had to learn the different countries and languages that the game was released in, then he had to fix the bugs that were left in the programming that C.C. Corporation had apparently forgotten to remove from the final release of the game, which included a Hell Gate that surprisingly made it's way into this world and a plague of data eating Bugs that had gotten their hands on the source code that was going through a rewrite at the time that occurred, which led to him needing a way to make the monsters appear in more natural ways and a way to prevent the death of data that was a part of the rewrites of the game that he decided to release, and then he had to redo the skills that were inside the characters from the get go whenever they had equipped certain items for their classes, which included him adding his own class to the list. Of course, he had added in that he was one of the only ones that could get this class, the class called a 'Master Class'. He also made a transfer link system that would allow players to use there skills outside in the real world. He mostly ask Allegra to do it and to set up the programming for it as he was studying languages. They couldn't to magic or nothing but fighting was link over to that person characters, it could also heal a person body in the real world by replication it self on damage participate fixing all wounds... That was just guest until he someone with no legs start walking he would never know.

It was easy to make this class after he learn everything he about the world with his Kage Bushin. His class was an rare class and only he had it and he could only give it to anyone he trust.

The second thing he did was learn to talk to the Kyubi whom smile and told him her history and what it meant to have her blood in his veins... He ask her to teach him something and she kiss him, and said time we have time...

He start off small and did little hunts in weak areas, which was smart thing as he got kill the first 3 times... He still didn't get how he was trap in the game but as long as he didn't have people trying to kill him it was okay... Naruto look around the city and notice it was pack today which was normal for most people. Naruto look down and notice the ground was cracking and fix it with one zap to his finger. "I just don't get it..." Naruto walk over to the the gate and smile... "Home..." Naruto body vanish as he appear in a blue room and walk over to a bed that appear... "I'll take a nap since I got nothing to do... DAM IT... I don't even know anything with Chakra... Movie time..." that was 4 clone pop up... "Go train in something... just learn it..." The other 4 clones left as Naruto start to watch Net TV which was mostly Torrents.

For next 3 days Naruto watch movies as he left the Hardcore stuff to his partner... he only knew the worlds was code a little and player ID, something even for him was to much... As he though about the players ID he got a great idea he would add on more color, skin, and body modification... so far everyone look the same he could make them different... He smile a bit... he could also add the changes to there real bodies... He would put a warning on new Custom Modification statements like... Body Mod's might happen in the real world or do you to modifiy your body to match your The World Character...

Naruto jump up and rush out the room and to the computer and start to type in code numbers... he really didn't get it but Custom codes was one of the things he could understand with easy... As he was doing this some of clone memories return to him. He smile at that few of his clone learn that you could charge wind to weapons and shield yourself... Not bad start as he finish the code and hit the activities button... Naruto didn't know it but he just made Immortal possible with few key codes.

Elsewhere

A woman dress in white dresses heard a beeping going off and check her e-mail on the Custom Mod's. She slowly study the information and smile at what she read... she knew he was smart but not that smart he just got lucky... she would show him how lucky later on...

Same-time in a cave

A woman got the same E-mail and blush up a storm and walk off.

In Cc Corps building

A smoking woman was reading the email and didn't know why but felt like scream as she put out her smokes and went back inside to get some work done.

Back with Naruto he had just finish the other codes decide to make a shield to keep users save form ultimate weapons... He saw few knights had them so he would make the Ultimate shield to keep user save. That was when Allegra appear her big boobs bouncing around... "Guest what it seem that The World will be getting more people then usual..." Naruto look up at her with wonder... "YAP IT SEEM WE MIGHT HIT A 300,000 download number..." Naruto eyes at this...

Allegra smile and dance around as he wonder what the future would hold as he finish the new code and exit computer. "Well I'm going to go train now...so be careful and I'll see you soon..." Naruto walk off to train he would figure out how to get stronger after all he did watch some ninja movies.

CC Corporation HQ

"It seem we have a new Hacker in the game..."

"Should we delete him..."

"NO... he seem to be only doing modification on the user Custom selection screen we will see how this goes..."

END


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters bumping**

One year later

Naruto was walking down a dark path when 3 knight jump before him and two form behind him... "Stop are under-arrest for being a Hacker how do you plead..." A knight said in blue armor... "Delete..." The guards eyes widen as the turn into dust and the wind blew them away. Naruto smile as he was little taller now and he's outfit had turn Red as the mark on his cheeks... On his back was a short Nodchi with glowing purple lights on it.

Naruto walk on as he few people talking... "I heard the Knights are going after Hackers and AI..." Naruto continue on walking... "I know I heard that the Crimson Knight are helping out a bit it seem there more of the good guys then the other they at least don't delete characters." Naruto pull up there character files and gave them expands on there powers and keep on walking.

Just as he turn the corn he could CC corporation guards walking around, he turn and went the other way passing by all the people as he keep on walking he start to think maybe it wasn't a good idea to come out here.

That was he dodge a sword form behind... and swing his blade he took out two PKK's that some how hack the city and turn off the weapon laws... he decide to leave off and walk off not carrying about the two bodies on the ground.

Naruto enter into the Food stand, this is something he came up with to keep player on the game longer... Food that heal your characters but that wasn't all, he made it so that a person in the real world get fool also... Once start to read more about soul/mind he slap himself it just like Ino techniques and then he really got the realization of the The World and what it was trying to do...

Naruto watch as the name gave him some rice, chicken and pizza... so some reason he start to lick pizza more then anything else. Naruto grab his hood and put it on his head and start to eat he made that rule characters had to show respect to game by covering there face to eat.

Soon some Knights went by as he keep on eating... Hacking like it was bad... he only boast characters it not like Infinite health or stamina... even though he has thought about it.

He had just finish eating when his watch goes off... He smile at as he got up and pay bill. Mod thank him as he walk on looking at the Guards dragging some guy away. That was when he notice the Jugglers out in the area. He decide to watch the show since nothing was bad with this.

20 Min's later

Naruto was now heading home to his Net Castle most wouldn't know it but his home was connect to main network shaft... which means he can see all of the net form outside his window so pretty too. He really didn't any plans he did go on few quest but nothing big sense he now at high level.

Naruto return to see his Clone trying to stand on Cement water as the other keep it hot with fire chakra something that made him tried to use.

Naruto enter into his room and decide to watch Anime cartoons he did love the old First of the North star and GI Joe...

Naruto would practice what he watch for hours not knowing it was training he was doing and even making some of the move real...but to day something different was going to happen. Allegra in her sexy cream-colored and tan-colored skin, aquatic blue hair, golden eyes, had the height of 5'8", was wearing a Chinese battle dress... "Naruto-kun... I got a show you might like..." Naruto look at Allegra and smile... "What's the name of this show..."

Allegra was smiling she had been looking at lot of stuff on the net... "Black Bible...Origins..." Naruto smile not really no much about regicide in this world nod his head and she join him on the bed. She was thinking to herself 'glad I update my female frame hehehe...'

Few hours later

Naruto was sleeping on top of Allegra as he came way to many times to count. Allegra count 5026 times for him and 17000 for her... They tried every they saw in the movie but the gore stuff... After that Naruto had his clone go work on the Custom Selection screen... So much boobs and so little time.

Allegra was glad she did this is show Naruto what else he could do for the world as she knew at it would only get worst for her people later on...

The Next day

Naruto was deep inside a cave in that was unstable he heard rumors that this place had great treasure which he didn't need but just want to do anyway...as he walk he saw a blonde, bushy-haired Long Arm that wears white, green, and gold armor over a matching battle dress. Her red eyes white tattoos under each often gaze warm and she almost never lose is on her last leg, with a sexy smiles on her face, although she seems to be able to hold on it was now time for him to show up to save the day.

"I'll save you!" A voice call out as three look to see a man around the age 15 appear he was in Red/black Sweater Jacket that was opening showing off fishnet shirt and black pants. The girls eyes widen as he dive at the monster a long sword appear in his hand they gasp as they saw a red and gold cut the monster in half... As it turn into data dust.

A little girl run up and start to thank him... "No problem just passing by seem this programming is little bad... I got to go..." As he walk away the little girl ask for his name... "Naruto...Uzumaki..." Both girls eyes widen as gate warp... "Could it be... CMK..." The other woman look at her "CMK" The young girl smile... "Mimika don't you know... Custom Master King... I don't you ready the Custom Selection... He like Big guy everyone wants... It all over the Net... He's mod are even rumor to cure the sick... He's a legend on the Net every time some meets him he just vanish..." Mimika laughs at that... "I see well maybe one day you will see him again..." The little nod as they leave the Cave behind.

Aqua City

Town **Δ** Mac Anu

Naruto appear and walk off to get something to eat since his body was still growing he wonder should he stop it but that could damage his body. As he was no looking where he was going he walk right into the Crimson Knights whom were about to attack when a voice told them to stop... Naruto look around to see if there was reason why they wouldn't attack and then he saw her a woman dress in blue dress with white wings on her back. "Hello there are you CMK..." Naruto smile at that... "My name is Naruto... so what can I get you..." The woman smile at his kindness he might do as she ask... "I was wondering could you answer my questions..." Naruto look at the woman and guest it wouldn't hurt... "I guest so, but don't as to many CC Corp doesn't like there stuff being out in the open..."

The woman smile at that... "I see... Well first Question... Why did you alter the CS screen..."

Naruto smile at the Question... "It was to simple so I add on to figures and give it more options... that's all..." The woman didn't believe was it that simple... "I also was wondering are you... AI..." Naruto smile at that one... "Nope I'm human mostly..." The woman look at him funny...

"Mostly..." She said and he smile... "Not to sure... I heard people evolve next question..."

She start to think... "How old are you and do you know what your doing to the world..." She looks him in the eye. "Easy 15 and... yes I know what I doing to the The World... after all you skill, Item, Boast are better then before... CC Corps should on there knee for what I did... but I know they won't do that..." The woman gasp at his words... "I see... Where do you live..."

"The outer net... a place where no man or woman could ever reach..." The Knights didn't even believe that for a second... "Can I go now..." The woman stood her ground... "No we want you to logoff and stop Hacking the game..."

Naruto laugh at that... "Log-off that not going to happen also you should tell me your name..." The woman blush at that... "It Subaru and taken him boys..." Naruto wave his hand as a whip appear and before she knew it all her men were gone... "Like it... I got it form the Fragment of the game... It can kick anyone offline with one hit... Bye Subaru..." Subaru eyes widen as she woke up in the real world and had to take a deep breath.

Naruto wrap back home to get some sleep he had a nice day Just as Naruto was about to wrap when his arm starts to glow and he start to black out... he didn't know what was happening.

Naruto appear in golden light and looked around he was back in Konoha and look at his watch it was same time that he left... he smile at that and went back to reading the scroll to see what else it had... That was great fun he had... maybe he would be able to go back again. Naruto decide to activities a illusions spell to keep what he really look like a secret.

Few min's later

Iruka spotted the blonde sat in the forest clearing with the scroll slung across his back, after landing next to Him, he knew something was wrong. "Awww, you found me already! I only got to learn one technique… It's cool though!" Stated the Blonde young man. Iruka's jaw suddenly found it had an engagement to the ground.

Soon as the two figure out what was going on Mizuki attack only to be block by a shield...

"Sorry I also lied about learn just one Jutsu... heheh..." Then before anyone could blink Hundreds of Naruto appear and attack Mizuki.

"Good job naruto..."

One year later

Naruto Uzumaki was dodging attacks left and right as his Master Ryoko was flying over him in her black and red suit firing demon beam at him. He concentrate as he continue to dodge, that was when Red Cord come form the ground and start to attack him.

All of the sudden, a sharp pain started to throb in his right hand causing Naruto to holler out. A Red glow appeared on his right hand. Then suddenly, tentacles lashed out, one of them slicing through the cord while the others stabbed into Ryoko Shield.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and then began to clutch his right hand in pain as the Red light began to grow even brighter. The wind all around him started to pick up and was violently twisting around him in whirlwind. Red strips appeared on his neck and ran up and across his cheeks while his eyes went from sky blue to black with red irises. Naruto's hair turned a much lighter shade of Red and grew slightly longer and more spiked.

His body began to change as Red colored armor began to form around the waist it cover his balls and slide down his dick and cover int armor as it went, under his balls and over his asshole and up back; to his neck. His legs start to get cover at the knee going down to his feet which ended in long female boots with claws tip on the end. Above the knee he had four red lines two Red lines hook to the balls area as the other went up the sides to his sexy 8pac and start to form Red armor on his torso sides.

More armor formed completely over his arms from the shoulders down to his hands which also ended in long, sharp claws. When the transformation was complete, Naruto silently stood up straight with both arms at his side. His eyes had a savage look in them and his mouth was now stretched into a menacing grin.

"So you final actives the Kyubi Witchblade... GOOD NOW I WILL SHOW HOW A DEMON FIGHTS!" Ryoko said as the sky around them turns red...

Outside the battle two people could bee seen laying on the ground one was man with white hair whom had blood on his clothes, the second was woman with dark skin and green hair. Her skin look broken as she had burnt seal on her stomach she had shock look on her face Naruto stomach glows with 3 different colors.

So the battle rages on...

END


End file.
